Chuck vs Cold Paradise
by Willie.Volley
Summary: Quick Chuck/Sarah vignette set in the snow. Cheers for taking the time out to read this. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


A/N: Hi everyone. Cheers for taking the time out to read this short vignette. This is my first fanfic so any feedback would be great (I haven't done creative writing since my high school days). I don't own Chuck.

Chuck vs. Cold Paradise

A consistent blanket of ghost-white covered the ground. A few trees, bare of any leaves, towered over, snow sitting patiently on the branches, occasionally swaying from the intermittent breeze.

The frosty air pierced through skin and flesh, chilling bones. Yet the sun still shone in the bare sky, its presence seen rather than felt.

Below, surrounded by sparse patches of vegetation, largely buried, lay two figures on their backs side-by-side. Golden blonde tresses melting into the snow was separated only by a body's length from shorter, darker brown hair.

Chuck's eyes opened, shaking himself faintly from the short unconsciousness that he was settled in. Briefly taking comfort in the softness of the snow, he took in the winter wonderland that he discovered himself in.

Turning his head left, his glance found what appeared to be an angel next to him in peaceful and well-deserved slumber. She looked perfect. A smile started forming on his lips as Chuck wondered how he ended up in this heavenly state.

Then he caught sight of a dark red rose bloomed on her hip and the lattice that it was connected to on the snow next to her.

Panic seeped through him as he recognised the wound. He tried moving himself towards her but his body would not budge, seemingly trapped in the slight crater that his body made in the white.

Lifting his head slightly from the pillowy substance, Chuck looked down at his gangly frame and noticed his own marred state.

From his stomach on down, small chunks of metal lacerated his skin in different intervals, tearing into his legs and almost penetrating through to his brittle bones. Blood spread around him, forming tiny scarlet rivulets in the snow.

In terror, he frantically shoved snow into his wounds, enclosing and numbing them.

However, he still bravely endeavoured his arms to pull himself to her, his fear of his injuries only trumped by her ones. After forming a foot long trail of blood, his will gave in and he succumbed to the graveyard that he'd been left in.

"Sarah," he somehow managed to make out, but not hearing himself.

Chuck gradually realised that there had been an incessant ringing in his ears, blocking out any sound around him.

With all the strength he could muster into his vocal chords, he desperately screamed, "Sarah!"

After several despairing seconds, he could make out that her eyes were twitching. He leaned his head back in momentary relief, his neck suddenly panging with soreness.

"Chuck... Chuck," he somehow made out his name, almost as if his ears had miraculously gained back their function.

Chuck's head snapped back to his left, before promptly losing himself in her strikingly gorgeous eyes, full of openness and hope. Then he redirected himself to her mouth and was caught off guard by her smile, its curvature reflecting that of a crescent moon.

He could not help but returning his own pained grin at her and for an instant, both lost all awareness of their surroundings and situation, rather embracing the elation that they created out of nothing.

He reached out with his left arm, frantically desiring her touch. Recognising the distressed gesture, Sarah stretched out her right arm. As soon as they poignantly met in the middle, ecstasy swiftly flowed through them both.

They tangled their fingers together before their palms were flattened against the other.

A snowflake drifted calmly towards their enclosed hands, the even hexagonal lattice and protruding tips turning ever so slightly in the breeze. Perching itself on top of their clasp, it seemed to reflect the sunlight flawlessly onto their eyes.

Chuck and Sarah both eyed the snowflake, its serene and innocent nature beautifully present in the harsh weather.

They remained there hand-in-hand, forever encapsulating the tranquil bliss that lingered between them in the midst of the unforgiving cold.


End file.
